


A Kingdom of Lasts

by himynameisv



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisv/pseuds/himynameisv
Summary: Merlin saves Camelot, but doesn't live to see the results.Originally posted on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Merlin & literally everyone else in the show
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A Kingdom of Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review! Hope all of you are safe during this time! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Merlin or any of its characters.

Merlin was with his mother when he heard his last bedtime story. Hunith weeps for her beautiful boy who was thrust into a destiny too heavy a burden for any one man (but remember: he wasn't alone).

Merlin was with Freya when he fell in love for the last (and first) time. The Lady of the Lake wipes away her tears as she sees the growth of a new Camelot, one where magic users can roam without fear.

Merlin was with Lancelot the last time he truly felt free. They are reunited in the afterlife.

Merlin was with Gwaine (Who else?) when he got drunk for the last (and decidedly, only) time. Gwaine drowns himself in his mead until he can hardly feel the pain.

Merlin was with Percival when he finished his last book. The soft-spoken knight watches solemnly as Merlin's body floats away, making ripples as it goes.

Merlin was with the Druids when he flushed red for the last time, embarrassed at their respect for him. They mourn as great magic returns to the land (but rejoice all the same, for Emrys has fulfilled his destiny).

Merlin was with Leon when he healed someone for the last time, gentle and steady hands pressed against the wound as he batted away death. Leon knows he will never be able to repay him, so he does what he can for those still alive. (It's not enough.)

Merlin was with Gaius when he had his last meal. The old physician remembers the gangly boy who had become like a son to him, who had brought joy to everyone around him.

Merlin was with Elyan when he wielded a sword for the last time, before dropping it and letting his eyes turn a familiar gold. The dark-skinned knight remembers the warlock's bravery as he stepped into battle (for the last time).

Merlin was with Morgana when he saved Camelot for the last time. Even in her weakened state, she knows she should be rejoicing because Emrys is dead. (But she can't seem to fight off the veil of grief that overwhelms her.)

Merlin was with Gwen the last time he took the brunt of an attack for someone else. (He didn't regret it.) Tears fall down her face as she remembers the moment he was hit by the fatal spell.

But Merlin was in Arthur's arms when he took his last breath. And that has made all the difference.


End file.
